Life Support
by OCsCan'tDance
Summary: Magolor's life has been tied to the Lor's after the events of his plot. Incapable of leaving the Starcutter, he cannot retrieve the last of his energy spheres, and with the looming realization that the ones he has are going dark, Magolor has returned to Planet Popstar. Only hoping he has been forgiven, the Halcandrian has sought Kirby out. Disclaimers and warnings within. No OCs.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains major spoilers for the game Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Do not continue if you wish to preserve your experience with this game, then please do not continue.**

**WARNING!: This fanfiction contains shipping, but does not contain any references to X rated material. Please do not flame if you disagree with any portrayed shipping.**

ADDITIONAL WARNING: This story takes place between the games KRtDL and the Anniversary Collection.  
DISCLAIMER: OCsCantDance does not own the rights to Kirby or any elements of the series. Kirby and all its rights belong to HAL Laboratories.

* * *

Drowning. Magolor was drowning, in a sea of black, opaque ooze. The feeling was familiar, and sickening at that. Out of his muck-choked throat, the Halcandrian barely choked a shout out.

"K-Kirby! Help!" He shrieked. It was no use. The dark matter enveloping him had provided a barrier for all sound.

Magolor sank farther and farther into the shadowy substance as he felt his body being crushed by the pressure. He wouldn't last this much longer. Soon enough, the dark matter would take his life, snuffing his light out like a candle.

"Kirby!" Magolor continued his screaming. He was frightened. His heart was beating fast and he felt like that same organ was being ripped straight from his tiny chest.

* * *

Magolor awoke from his nightmarish slumber in a groggy stupor. The Lor had taken the time to wake him up as she was flying through space, and her console was emitting a harsh beeping sound, as if done specifically to wake the royal blue Halcandrian up.

"Thank you, Lor." Magolor spoke quietly and weakly, blinking as much sleep as he could from his yellow eyes.

The Lor whirred and hummed a bit in response to its master's words.

"No, just a bad dream. I promise."

The blue spaceship clicked, console pulling up a map. It displayed on said map a round, five-pointed star, yellow and beautiful. Two rings sat in the orbit of the planet, content to be where they were.

"Alright… Go ahead and land, Lor."

* * *

Dreamland was calm as always as Kirby lazed about the Cookie Country. Warm, inviting, and breezy, the eternally sunny section of Popstar invited happy feelings to those resting inside of it. A few Waddle Dees drifted along with the wind's flower-scented path, parasols filled up with the same air blowing them along. Kirby waved to them softly.

Above the Dreamlandians, an enormous, five-pronged rift opened. It flickered in and out of existence, spreading an abhorring mottled glow about the area. Shakily, a large ship exited the rift, forcing the star-like portal to stabilize, if only temporary. The ship was blue and massive, possessing wings of an angelic white, which stabilized its descent. This ship was familiar to the now observing pink star warrior: The Lor Starcutter.

Kirby quickly rushed towards the warp star he had arrived to Cookie Country in, hopping on and flying said transportation device due south to where the Lor was now crashing, once more, as it had one year prior.

* * *

Magolor weakly stirred from his sickness-driven sleep once more. The Halcandrian knew he was getting weaker. He brought his gaze up to the console of the Lor, and his breath caught dead in his throat. The display showed the number of darkened energy spheres, and it wrought terror in the Halcandrian.

As he processed the extreme amount and felt his pulse go cold, Magolor realized he had but one week to live.


	2. Chapter 1: Cookie Country

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains major spoilers for the game Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Do not continue if you wish to preserve your experience with this game, then please do not continue.**

**WARNING!: This fanfiction contains shipping, but does not contain any references to X rated material. Please do not flame if you disagree with any portrayed shipping.**

ADDITIONAL WARNING: This story takes place between the games KRtDL and the Anniversary Collection.  
DISCLAIMER: OCsCantDance does not own the rights to Kirby or any elements of the series. Kirby and all its rights belong to HAL Laboratories.

* * *

Dedede had been enjoying dinner when Bandanna Dee had entered in a frantic mess. Dedede had been eating his favorite dish, in fact, when Bandanna Dee came in and ruined the savory air.

"What is it?" Dedede groaned annoyedly, planting his impatient, velvet-clothed arm on the table, a dainty fork sitting in the self-proclaimed king's hand.

Of course, Bandanna Dee was without a mouth to speak, and instead gestured with his spear above the king to the glorious stained glass window behind him. Realizing he would have to get up, the king of Dreamland muttered profanities to himself, dropping his for in a dramatic manner and going to look through the glassy representation of himself.

A scowl of dislike and a glare of hatred painted Dedede's face as he recognized the blue spaceship now landing, and the hammer-wielding monarch immediately thrust his hand into his pocket, making sure his lucky charm was still there. He turned to Bandanna Dee in a stiff manner.

"Prepare the troops."

* * *

As soon as his warp star had landed, Kirby ran. He ran as fast as his little hot pink legs would take him, and he had one single goal in mind: Magolor. Was he alive? Did he really survive? Questions rushed through the star warrior's mind as he soon reached the Lor.

Cautiously, Kirby approached the spot on the Lor normally sporting the entrance. The outer hull of the starcutter glowed a bit, but something seemed off. Kirby knew it. The normal white glow of the ship's entrance was a mottled gray, which brought distress to the pink puffball now approaching it.

As Kirby entered the Lor Starcutter, his feelings of unease only grew as he took in the ship's condition. Black splotches everywhere, lights darkened, and the console barely lit, the Lor Starcutter's status was most obviously one of a bad manner.

The black goop gave Kirby the faintest eerie reminder of various defeated foes, all with one thing in common: Dark Matter. The small star warrior shivered as his gaze found its way to the Halcandrian pilot currently floating idly in front of the Lor's monitor. Kirby instantly recognized the alien. Having talked to the blue, white, and gold cat-like creature the most of the Dreamlandians, there was no way the star warrior could forget Magolor. The two stared at each other in awkward silence until finally, Magolor spoke up.

"Err…. Hello, Kirby." The Halcandrian's voice was quiet and reserved as he adjusted his scarf, watching Kirby.

"Poyo… Is it really you…? Magolor?" The star warrior's voice was equally soft, displaying its lack of use.

"Yes, Kirby… It's me."

The Lor whirred a bit beside the two reunited beings, startling the shorter once a bit. Magolor simply turned to look at the console, carefully observing everything displayed. A look of fear seemed to make its way onto the Halcandrian's face as he frantically closed the windows, before Kirby had a chance to see their contents.

"Poyo… So… What happened?" The question seemed almost as awkward as the earlier silence. The two both knew what had happened.

"Well… after the… **mishap**… I can't say I remember much, but-" Magolor's sentence was cut off as he erupted into violent coughs. When Kirby attempted to approach the alien, however, he was met with a firm hand, displaying well Magolor's desire for Kirby not to come near. Reluctantly, the pink puffball complied, taking note of how the once white scarf Magolor always wore seemed to be getting extremely gray.

"Poyo… Magolor, what's the matter?" Popstar's hero was worried about the foreigner greatly, and suspected something was greatly amiss with the blue alien.

"It's nothing, Kirby. Nothing at all to worry about." Magolor reassured once he had cleared his throat as much as he could. "But… um, Kirby? C-can I ask you a question? It's rather… pressing."

"Poyo." He nodded.

"Do you remember those energy spheres?"

Another nod.

"Well… I need to find the rest of them, a-and… well, I was hoping, maybe, you could-"

The Lor hummed frantically, cutting Magolor off. On her console, she displayed a map , with a red dot approaching her position quickly. In but a few seconds, the dot was right by the Lor. A large bang was heard and soon the Lor's hull shook with a roar, causing a bit of Dark Matter to slosh around.

"It seems like the first one's sought us out." Magolor groaned in an aggravated manner, eyes flickering to a red hue.

The Lor shook once more with the impact of another projectile, sending Magolor cowering in fear, eyes quickly back to their normal yellow color. He rushed by Kirby in a rapid movement, shakily lowering himself to beg to the star warrior.

"Please! Don't let whoever's out there destroy the Lor!" Magolor's tone was urgent, practically as if his life was on the line. "I'm not going to force you to take the energy spheres back, but please, if anything, just don't let them destroy the Lor!"

With another nod, Kirby rushed out of the ship to find Dedede and an army of Waddle Dees and Doos laying siege to the Lor with cannons. The self-proclaimed king of Dreamland rose his signature hammer and the cannons were loaded up.

Kirby dug his stubby feet into the ground as he prepared to suck up explosives… lots of explosives.

* * *

Eight massive red eyes trained their malicious gaze on the Halcandrian before them- an octet of rubies, paying mind to nothing but the royal blue alien before them. Sadistic smirks split the creature's four faces as it padded around its fear-locked prey.

"Well? Is this not what you were after?" The left head spoke with a bit of a growl in its voice.

"Power?" The bottom next.

"Glory?" The right.

"Accept your fate. You were destined to wear this crown, to rule the universe." The head adorned with the same crown it spoke of grinned maniacally. It didn't look natural on the childish-looking face. "Take it. Take it and crush all who stand in your way, who breathe your air-" The dragon suddenly rushed up to Magolor. "Nova-cursed! Plunge the universe into its rightful rule of darkness!"

Magolor was shivering, terrified of the figure before him. He recognized it and was only frightened more by it. Landia. Whatever darkness now haunting the small Halcandrian's dreams had thought to take the form of Landia, of all things.

"N-no… I don't want that anymore!" Magolor tried to speak, but it came out more as a quiet, frail whimper. The blue alien's ear-like appendages drooped as he hugged his cloak close tightly. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"I thought you didn't want to be alone!" One of the dragon heads retorted, eyes wide in false shock.

"He must be delusional!" The next one screeched.

"Insane!"

"He must be letting this weakness impressed upon him get to his head…" The crowned head spoke, the only one still grinning. It shoved itself towards Magolor suddenly, flinging the Master Crown off of its head. The artifact seemed to do the rest of the work and soon was on Magolor's head once more.

The Halcandrian screamed as he felt the Master Crown wrap its cold, hate-driven grip around his body.

* * *

Magolor sharply gasped as he awoke from his nightmare-ridden slumber. He shivered with an unnaturally cold breeze as he brought his gaze to the console of the Lor. It took the Halcandrian a moment to realize what was happening outside his ship as he watched the view outside, of Cookie Country.

To the blue alien's yellow eyes, it almost seemed as if Kirby was fighting Dedede. The star warrior was tossing bomb after bomb at the hammer-wielding king. Magolor was mildly confused, and even a bit worried. It had been his belief that the star warrior and the king, despite being lazy and very questionable to have brought along in his journey, were at least acquaintances.

BOOM!

Well, it didn't ever **really **seem that way.

* * *

King Dedede growled a bit as he tightened his grip on his usual hammer. He tried as best as he could to dodge the barrage of bombs being hurled towards him, but it was to no avail. Kirby was too fast for the bulky king.

Within a few minutes, the king of Dreamland's stamina was waned to a husk. Defeated, he fell to the ground, dropping his hammer and failing to notice his lucky charm fall out of his pocket.

The star warrior blinked in surprise upon seeing the glowing thing, discarding his copy ability and approaching the downed Dedede. With caution, he picked up the item, surprised to feel a rush of energy come from it. Something about it seemed familiar.

The pink puffball quickly dashed for the Lor with the item in hand, hoping Magolor would be able to identify the shiny thing. As Kirby entered the Halcandrian vessel, he heard a happy chime resound from the console.

"You did it, Kirby!" Magolor cheered in a similar manner as the Lor's music. "That's the first energy sphere down!"

"Poyo?" The star warrior blinked once more in illustration of his confusion, staring at the item in his stubby hands. "Are you talking about this thing?"

Magolor nodded vigorously. He watched the Dreamlandian with hopeful yellow eyes. Behind him, the Lor was clicking with the same hopefulness. A smile danced onto the little pink star warrior's face as he gingerly offered the energy sphere to Magolor.

"Thank you so much Kirby!" The royal blue alien spoke in glee, hands shaking from excitement.

"Poyo… How many more are you missing, Magolor?"

"Only 19 more…!" The Halcandrian tried desperately to sound happy about the daunting number as he placed the energy sphere onto the console of his ship. It seemed to disappear as the Lor chirped, taking the fuel into its engine.

"19? Poyo, that won't be hard at all!" The faux cheerfulness in Magolor's voice seemed to have worked on the star warrior. "Do you know where the rest of them are, too-poyo?"

"Well, I've got the scans from the last time the Lor and I were here… So I've got the general idea of where they are." Magolor continued to work hard on his delighted act. "Will that work?"

"Poyup!"

"Alright then… One week to completion, clock starting now!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As a heads up, I will warn that this will be updating around once every six days. The updates will show up on the deviantart cross posting first due to the late posting here on Fanfic. I don't plan to do Author's Notes very often either, but when I do, it's probably something someone might care about. Remember, reviews are gold! Constructive criticism is platinum, though! Both are welcome!


End file.
